


(Step) Sibling Bonding time

by MothraIsGod



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothraIsGod/pseuds/MothraIsGod
Summary: Shameless smut between Will and El on a day where they were alone from Jonathan and Joyce
Relationships: Will Byers/Eleven | Jane Hopper
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	(Step) Sibling Bonding time

Will and El were alone right now, normally that just meant talking or cuddling, El wanting to know what is was like to finally have a sibling. They did do that stuff with Joyce and Jonathan around as well, though not quite as close. At school a few people even thought they were dating at first before being told otherwise, aside from that it was like before for Will, he had two friends outside of El but that was it.   
Right now they were on Will’s bed quite close together, El’s head was resting in Will’s shoulder, their legs were intertwined with the others. Will guessed the reason Joyce didn’t like them being too close together was that they weren’t technically related and worried about them getting feelings for each other, or just not wanting El to ask what a penis was yet if Hopper hadn’t had that talk yet. He understood that, and he’d be lying to himself if he hadn’t thought of her like that before. El on the other hand didn’t understand why Joyce didn’t like them being super close but didn’t bother asking her, she too had secret feelings for Will, mainly not bringing them up from not knowing where she was with Mike and from what she knew it would be weird for them as well.   
El shifted a bit, unintentionally grinding her pussy against Will’s thigh and letting out a soft moan at the feeling. Will’s face went a little red upon hearing that, but decided not to say anything slightly curious as to where it would go, if anywhere, after all neither Joyce or Jonathan would be home anytime soon. El decided to do it again, liking how it felt. She let out a loud moan that time expecting the pleasure. Will was confused as to what to do, he liked the feeling but knew it was wrong, he also felt his dick quickly hardening in his pajamas causing a tent to form.   
“Will more want more” El lout out breathy moans that made Will decide fuck it, no one should know about it aside from them.  
Will then ground his hips up to meet El’s thrusting, his clothed dick getting pleasure as well now causing him to moan as well. El then decided to take things further and brought their lips together in a kiss. She felt Will kiss back and opened her mouth allowing her step-brothers tongue to explore her mouth. El kept on moaning into her brothers mouth as she felt hands unbuttoning her shirt before grabbing her breasts. Will then pulled away to focus attention on her breasts, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking on it while playing with the other with one of his hands, rotating every few minutes. El was in heaven but still wanted more, feeling like she needed more so she moved one of her hands to Will’s pants and started stroking his six and a half inch penis. It continued like that, Will sucking on El’s nipples and El stroking Will’s dick for a few minutes, both loving the feeling before Will pulled away causing El to whine at the loss of feeling.  
“Put it in me please Will, need it in me”  
“Are you sure? It will hurt quite a bit, at least that's what I’ve heard”  
“Yes I need it please Will fuck me”  
Will then pulled off each of their pants, allowing him to see his sisters now wet pussy. He sat her down next to him on his bed before putting two fingers in her. El winced a little at the feeling but told Will to continue, so he did, thrusting his two digits in and out of her wet pussy, and after a few minutes scissoring her to stretch her some. After about five minutes of that he pulled them out and licked them, wondering what it would taste like and he loved it, he decided he’d ask if he could eat her out later, right now he needed release as much as she did.   
He positioned himself at her pussy before slowly pushing in, allowing her time to adjust each time he went further. After a few minutes he was fully in her, El moaned once he was and hooked her legs around his back. Will then pulled back a little before thrusting back in causing both of them to moan. He quickly settled on a quick but not rough pace, not wanting to hurt her. El was thrusting back with his thrusts in search of more pleasure, her hands moving to Will’s back for more stability and pulled him closer and brought their lips together for another kiss. Both were in heaven from the pleasure they were receiving, and giving each other, loving that they could make the other feel that way. El found herself quickly approaching orgasm, but couldn’t find the words to convey it. With a few more thrusts from Will, El’s pussy clenched around Will as she moaned Will’s name quite loudly. It didn’t take long after that for Will to cum moaning El’s name, his cum shooting deep inside her pussy. Will slowly pulled out of her then collapsed onto his bed pulling El in for one last kiss before they both drifted off to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Always appreciate feedback. (Also Will be ready for something you forgot a condom... just in case...)


End file.
